The Unusual Life of Alister Koby
by ChelseeLynneZeldaa
Summary: Alister, a young hybrid girl with a terrible past, meets a group of people who change her life forever. (Rated T, POSSIBLE M in later chapters.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back. It's been a hard year, but I'm graduating high school in a week! Yay! Anyways, I'll be writing more. I'm a little rusty, thanks for your patience! **

**This is a new story, about a girl named Alister, a hybrid like Renesmee Cullen, who ends up being the imprint of a Quiliete wolf. She has grown up in the woods in south-western Canada, not knowing where she is or even who she is anymore. The story will become more interesting as time goes on :)**

**Thank you for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

_"Stay quiet, don't make a sound, Ali." _

_A woman with piercing red eyes and long, straight black hair whispered, rushed. _

_"Come, love, leave her the note. She can live on for us."_

_A man with short, curly brown hair spoke the same tone. _

_Kenji and Toby left their daughter, Alister Koby, otherwise known as Ali, in her bed, dreaming softly as they left. _

_The Volturi waited outside, red eyes staring inward. The parents walked out, their child's hybrid scent hidden from the law. _

_"You know creating an immortal child is against the law, Kenji and Toby. We no longer sense an immortal child, and our witness states that she was killed. Is this correct?" _

_The parents nodded, feigning shame perfectly. _

_"Yes. We accept what we have done," Kenji said, her mind clear of her daughter. She held her lover's hand, knowing their deaths were imminent. _

_Within seconds, they were shredded and burned where they stood. _

_Alister slept peacefully, as she always did, up in her attic room her parents made. She slept until morning, when the two were nowhere to be found. _

_"Mommy? Daddy? Where did you go?" The child cried out, only really two weeks old. However, her appearance spoke different. She appeared four, and could walk and talk without a problem. She was gifted, as well. The girl had an influence on the elements. She could cause storms if angry, but she couldn't control it well. She made flowers grow everywhere she wanted them to. She could mold snowmen without even touching them. It was a beautiful sight to see. _

_She had long, dark brown, almost black waves that cascaded down her shoulders, at this age. Her eyes were a shade of hazel-green that matched her nature talents. Pale skin with a flush of blood in her cheeks, sped growth, never-ending knowledge. She had all of the normal gifts vampires had, just lessened very slightly. Alister was naturally agile, however, she was the only hybrid for the next year. One year after her birth, Isabella and Edward Cullen gave birth to a baby girl named Renesmee, the same type of child as Alister. _

_As years went on, Ali defended herself. She found a note, hidden in her jewelry box her mother crafter her before her birth. It read the following. _

_Alister Koby,_

_You are a gift to this dark, unjust world. Your father and I are no longer alive, and we apologize. It was our fault that this happened. Mommy and Daddy love you very, very much. Stay safe, stay hidden, and live happily, darling. _

_We have enough money to last you ten years of human life, we hope that is enough. It is hidden in the pantry, way in the back, middle shelf, along with some survival essentials. _

_Do not seek revenge on who took us away, we know you are smart, and beautiful, and intelligent enough to know better._

_Stay safe, baby. Most importantly, stay you. _

_Never-ceasing love, _

_Mommy and Daddy_

_(Signed Kenji and Toby)_

_Three years later,_

I awoke in my bed, my hair a mess. It has been three years since my parents' passing, and I have only exhausted a few hundred dollars on food and clothing in that time. My rapid growth made it hard to stay in the same outfit for long. I stuck to jeans and long-sleeves, hoping nobody would notice my difference.

I mostly hunted animals, but I did like cherries a lot. I mostly got those and water, just in case. My favorite animal was a deer, though. Due to my size, they were the easiest. Mountain lions smell better, though.

I looked in my cracked mirror. I looked probably six or seven years old. Today, was the day I leave this home of mine and go to the United States. I would search for somewhere to live, hopefully in the woods, and maybe near a beach. I will take whatever I can get. I had my bag packed- money, some water, a pack of cherries and some grapes, clothing, a brush, toothbrush, mother and father's note, and a stuffed animal they had gotten me when I was a baby. I brushed the knots out of my waist-length black waves. They shone brown hints in the sunlight, I noticed. I had also gotten better with my gift.

I walked outside, closing the door silently. I filled my lungs with fresh, woodsy air, letting a soft smile appear on my face. My tattered, dirty jeans and plain, somewhat clean purple tee-shirt made me look actually my age, hopefully. I sat on the ground, moving my hand in a circular motion to lift blades of grass from their place, making a small sphere of grass that floated in the air. I amused myself with this practicing for a few minutes, then left the grass in it's place. I still couldn't influence weather, maybe I never would?

I walked slowly, eating a few cherries for breakfast as I stepped. My feet were bare, but the ground did not bother them much. After I felt full, I took a sip of water, then took off. I ran south for I don't know how long, I think an hour or two. I stopped when I saw a sign.

"WELCOME TO WASHINGTON!" It said, stating facts about the state. I knew Washington was north-west in the US. I was here. I laughed gleefully and ran again, only for a few minutes, before stopping. I took a deep breath, seeing a beach shore, and stood where the water ran over my toes and dampened my jeans. I giggled, feeling the beach water. I backed away from it, sitting in the sand again. Already half a day wasted? I smiled a little, happy with my progress. Didn't take as long as I thought it would. It hit me like a brick wall then-

I had never been around humans for long periods of time. Although I could control the burning and keep myself calm and not attack anyone, I still had yet to perfect it, if I ever could. I pulled the stuffed bear out of my tattered bag, snuggling him as I sat in the cool sand.

"I wonder if anyone else like me exists," I sighed to him. He always smelled like mommy's perfume. I inhaled deeply. She smelled of cherries and woodsy scents. I miss them and their red eyes. It didn't hurt to think about, but it wasn't easy anymore. I exhaled deeply, feeling tired from my run. I decided to nap here, seeing nobody around. I laid on my teddy bear, using him as a pillow. I fell asleep slowly, listening to the waves. I dreamt of them again.

_"Mommy's little Ali," my mother cooed to me, her voice chiming. _

_-flash-_

_Muffled voices, before I was born, when I heard them speak. _

_-flash-_

_Mommy and Daddy humming to me, softly, as they held me. One week after being born. _

_-flash-_

_"Mommy and Daddy love you, baby. Goodnight."_

_The last time I saw them._

_I love you, too._

I awoke, startled by my dream. The sun was going to be setting in about two hours. I stretched, kissing my bear on the nose before putting him into the bag again. I got up, stretching my legs and walking into the green lush of the woods. I was about to claim a small, soft patch of grass as my bed tonight when I heard a voice in the distance. I froze instantly, my instincts kicking in. I crouched defensively; I would never attack someone straight away. Maybe it was an innocent human? Or a vampire like mommy or daddy? I paused, waiting. I heard no heartbeat- vampire.

"..Yes, love," a deep voice spoke. I heard the sound of skin touching skin. I hid behind the tree, watching two people, whose hands were clasped together, walk from out of the brush.

"Renesmee?" A woman's voice called. Who-

"That's not Nessie," the deeper one said. "Her scent-"

One inhaled deeply. "Like honey and cinnamon.."

"Who is there? We are not going to hurt you," the woman's voice said, a warm tone in it. Should I trust them? I took a deep breath, building up confidence to step out from my hiding spot. I peeked my head around a bit more, and I saw the details of their appearances.

The man was an adult, with blonde hair and golden eyes. The woman, brown hair and golden eyes. Pale skin, vampires. But, why golden eyes?

"Miss?" The woman called softly. She let go of the man's hand, kneeling to my height. "You can come out, we won't hurt you."

I took another deep breath and stepped out carefully, not letting my guard down in case I had to run. The woman motioned to me to come forward- I could feel the wind picking up as I got more nervous, but not a lot. I walked toward them, until I was right in front of them, only a foot away. The man kneeled down, too.

"Can you tell us your name?" The woman asked. "I'm Esme Cullen, this is my husband, Carlisle." I nodded, chewing on my lower lip nervously.

_Stay safe, stay hidden,_

I stayed silent, shaking my head. I looked apologetically at them. I couldn't risk it.

"We know someone like you. Would you like to come with us?" Carlisle asked. I hesitated, twirling my hair around one of my fingers, but then I nodded. They stood back up, and told me to follow them to their home. I did as asked.

We got their shortly, and Carlisle went inside while Esme stayed with me. Suddenly, my courage kicked in. I looked at her, her gold eyes locking with my green and hazel.

"My name is Alister Koby, ma'am," I said as politely as I could. I looked away nervously- I didn't want to offend someone in their home. Or, er, outside of it.

She smiled softly, "That's a lovely name. I have a grand-daughter who is a hybrid like you, Alister Koby. Would you like to meet her?"

My face lit up at that. I'm not the only one out there who is like this? I beamed and nodded, "Yes, please."

In a few moments, the almost-entirely-glass door opened, and a girl who looked, maybe a year younger than me walked out. I saw the awareness and intelligence in her eyes.

"Hello, my name is Renesmee. Alister Koby, correct?" She asked me. I nodded once, nervous as could be.

"Ali," I mumbled softly. "You may call me Ali. My parents used to." I looked away from her brown eyes, not used to talking to people like this.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ali. You can call me Nessie, most people do." I nodded at her.

"Okay."

"Would you like to come in? Are you hungry at all?" She asked me, opening the door. I smiled softly and nodded.

"No, thank you, though," I said, walking nervously into their house. Their hard wood floor felt nice and cool. Renesmee sat on the couch, and I followed, not sure of what else to do.

"Do you have any parents?" she asked me unexpectedly.

I paused, shocked. My eyes simply darted down, and I shook my head.

"My parents were killed when I was very young," I explained, not sure how else to say it. She looked taken aback. Renesmee embraced me in a caring hug.

"I am so sorry, I didn't know," she said. "Let's change the subject, okay?" she began as she pulled away. I nodded, smiling.

"Do you have a gift?" I asked, before she had the chance to. She smiled, "Uh-huh, wanna see?" I said sure, and waited.

She took her hand and pressed it, palm side down, on my cheek.

_In mother, born, father says name, Jacob, possessive of Jacob, family loves her, other people- wolves? people? wolf-people, Volturi, immortal child, proving them wrong, winning, ton of vampires, Nahuel, more of the family and Jacob, things are more calm, told about me, comes outside, me from her eyes. _

Her hand was pulled away, and I looked at her. "That's incredible," I said, awestruck. I stood up, comfortable in leaving my bag on their couch. I gestured to her to follow me, and she did. I padded across the floor, walking back outside and standing on the ground. It was starting to rain, and I noticed the drops were bigger raindrops. I held out my hands, letting my hand collect a few drops of water. My left hand was free of it, and I spun my fingers, using them to lift the sphere of water off of my hand, watching it bulge out in random spots. I shaped and molded it. I let the ball splash to the ground, soaking into the already-damp soil. She clapped her hands, a smile spread across her face.

I blushed at that response.

We went back in the house, and Esme and Carlisle came in.

"Miss Alister," Carlisle said as he sat in the chair opposite us. "Would you mind telling us how you came to Forks?" I was taken aback by the question, but I agreed to do so.

"Well, Carlisle.." I said, digging the note out of my bag. "I remember everything. My parents were Kenji and Toby. I don't remember the last name, I never heard it. But, they were vampires. I remember their red eyes," I looked down, handing the note to them. "They left me this note two weeks after I was born. I remember them saying 'Volturi', right before I fell asleep the night they disappeared. I think they were.. killed," I had to practically force the last word out. I looked back up, seeing them reading the note. "I've been on my own ever since." They all looked sad, especially Renesmee. It looked like it.. hit her hard, I thought. Then I remembered, her story she showed me.

"I am so sorry for your loss, sweetie," Esme said. "Would you like to meet the rest of our family? Jacob will be coming up soon, also." I nodded silently.

I met Edward and Bella Cullen. They sympathized with me very well, and Edward can read minds, I was told. They were very nice. Bella looked like she was going to cry when she heard my story. Then came Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett, Renesmee's aunts and uncles. They were all kind. Rosalie kept looking at me lovingly. Emmett was funny. Jasper was quiet and kept his distance, and Alice was very, very bubbly. And, yes, I received hugs from all of them. Then came Jacob. His eyes were always on Renesmee, but he listened to my story and gave me a friendly hug. I appreciated their kindness.

"I.. think I should be going," I said quietly as they all talked to each other. I was asked why.

"I just, I need to find somewhere to live. I appreciate your compassion, everyone. You are all very kind people," I said, smiling softly at them. "You remind me of the family I could have had." Esme opened her mouth to speak, but Bella and Rosalie beat her to it.. almost. Renesmee spoke even before them. I almost laughed.

"Why don't you stay with us?"

Nobody objected to the idea. But, I didn't want to bother them.

"You will not be a bother, Alister," Edward heard my thoughts. I blushed and looked down nervously.

"I guess I could stay for a little while," I said softly.

"Ali, when's your birthday?" Alice asked me. I was a bit shocked at the random question.

"U-um.." I said, nervous. I didn't know, honestly. It was snowing when I woke up and they were gone. December, I'm sure. "Probably December sometime.. I think the eleventh." I said, smiling softly. It was spring-time, now. I yawned, not expecting it, and covered my mouth with my hand. I guess I was getting pretty tired.

"Alister, would you like to sleep here?" Bella asked me. I nodded sleepily. She stood up, holding her hand out. I took her hand, too tired to worry. She walked up the stairs with me and lead me to a room.. it even had a view of the woods with a glass door! I wonder whose room-

"This was Edward's room when he lived here," she explained, moving the covers away so I could lay down. I laid my bag at the end of the bed on a small table. I pulled out my bear, climbing into bed with him in my arm. Bella pulled the blankets over me.

"If you'd like, Renesmee could sleep here with you," she said, her voice quiet. I simply nodded, and I let the blackness of sleep wash over me before the even left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

I slept dreamlessly and awoke in the morning, immediately sensing a fluttering heartbeat next to me. I knew immediately that it was Renesmee. My eyelids opened slowly, as if everything from yesterday was a dream and I was afraid to wake from the dream only to find myself someplace else. I still saw the same room I was in the night previous, with the sun just rising over the treetops outside. I sat up, shaking stray hair from my face, and got out of bed carefully as to not wake Renesmee.

My eyes locked on a folded pile of clothes at the end of the bed next to my bag. I examined them, and I figured they were for me, as Renesmee had some on her side as well. I padded down the hall barefoot, searching for their bathroom. Once I had found it, I walked in, and closed and locked the door.

I leaned up, catching a glimpse of myself in their mirror. I brushed my hair out and washed my face and hands in their sink, being sure not to get any dirt anywhere. I put on the clothes- a white, long sleeved dress and black leggings to cover my legs. I smiled a bit, thankful that someone here had understood that I wasn't one for even the slightest revealing clothing. I noticed that they even had white flat shoes in the clothing pile that had been sandwiched between the dress and leggings. I put them on, mentally thanking the Cullens for their kindness and generosity.

I exited the room, noticing the bed now empty. I heard Renesmee's high soprano coming from downstairs. Getting ready to go down with everyone, I put my dirty clothes in my bag along with my teddy bear. I left the bag in the sunrise-lit room, confident that nobody would be stealing any of my belongings. As I walked quietly downstairs, I noticed that it was only Esme, Renesee, Jacob, Rosalie, Bella, and myself in the house this morning. I was greeted by kind good mornings from everybody, which I returned. I stopped nervously in the kitchen, the burn in my throat very evident.

"Would any of you like to come hunting with me? I haven't in a few days, and I'm not used to the area."

Renesmee hopped off of the chair at the kitchen table, jogging over to me.

"I'd love to! Momma, may I go?" the girl asked Bella, who nodded with a soft, happy smile on her face. Jacob watched me warily, and I understood why. I was a stranger, and he seemed to have a special, protective bond over Renesmee. Esme warned us to be careful, and Jacob decided to tag along also, which I didn't mind.

We ran for only a few minutes, coming across a few deer in a clearing. I warned Ness to stay back from me, as I didn't want to accidentally hurt her in the process. My lungs drew in a long, heavy breath of the stag's scent, and my knees bent in a crouch, hidden behind a thick oak tree. My eyes focused on an adult male, whose tail flicked as it nibbled on some fallen fruit. I lunged, tackling the deer with ease. My teeth sunk into it's flesh easily, and I finished off the animal in a few seconds. I laid him in the grass gently, thanking him for the meal. My clothes and hair were still the farthest thing from a mess thankfully. I looked back to see Nessie sitting in the grass with a large- wait, what?

A rusty brown, very large wolf laid in the grass carelessly next to her, its dark eyes focused on her. It clicked in my head as to who it was- Jacob. I took a deep breath, walking up to them. I had read of werewolves, but not this kind.

"Jacob, I didn't know you were a werewolf," I said, sitting next to Nessie as she had her palm on his muzzle, probably speaking to him in her special way. The man looked at me, nodding his large wolf head. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oh, Ali, do you want to meet the pack?" Renesmee turned to me and asked, an excited smile on her face. I instantly knew she meant wolf pack, probably Jacob's.

"Sure, thanks," I said, nodding once.

We arrived at a house by foot an hour later, after asking Renesee's parents if it was alright. Nessie went over the list of wolves, showing me their appearances using her gift. Jacob, of course, Quil, a young girl named Claire, Emily and Sam, who were apparently engaged and expecting a child, Seth, Colin, Embry, and Paul. A few others were not there, even though it was a yearly bonfire they had to honor their tribe. Quiliete, Nessie told me, was their tribe name. There were a few picnic tables of grilled and baked food, which I was told that Emily was amazing at. Nessie made me promise to try her cookies, which I agreed to.

As soon as we got there, Nessie was sure to stay by my side, knowing how shy I was. She had to reassure Jacob that, yes, she was alright with me, and no, I wasn't going to hurt her. He finally understood after the ump-tenth time and spoke with the pack members he knew, still keeping a watchful eye on the two of us.

I watched as how the one wolf, Quil, was towards the young girl named Claire. He was to her like Jacob was to Nessie. I didn't understand the connection, but it wasn't any of my business, and I wouldn't pry. But, it did make me think. I assumed they were family friends, however, and stuck with that.

Renesmee walked me to the tables of food, handing me a plate and setting food on it that I had never seen before. She gave me a few cookies, muffins, and then some fruit; strawberries and a slice of watermelon. I wasn't a fan of meat, so I didn't have any of the grilled food. We took a seat on a log by the large, warm bonfire. I looked at Nessie after eating a cookie, which I had to admit, was pretty good. I was told it was cranberry.

"Nessie?" I said, getting her attention. She looked at me, not speaking due to food in her mouth. "Would you like to see something cool?" She nodded, swallowing the mouthful of food and speaking.

"Sure!"

I nodded, setting my plate on the log in my place and standing near the fire. Not close enough to be burned, but just close enough. I reached my hand out, palm facing the flames. I could feel eyes boring into my back from the pack members, but I continued what I was doing.

Concentrating on a flame that licked up from the logs, I pulled it into my palm, making a small fireball that played on my hand, then tossing it back into the fire. I still wasn't trained with fire as well, and I didn't want to risk getting burned.

"That was pretty cool, Ali," Ness said as I sat back down, plate in my hands. A few gathered around the bonfire now, actually, the rest of the pack and the others gathered on seats, some standing. Quil helped Claire roast a marshmallow on a stick. A man in a wheelchair sat between Jacob and Paul. He began a story about their tribe.

He explained the cold ones and the wolves. How they descended from wolves and some had the wolf gene in them. Their treaty with the cold ones. The story was long, but descriptive, and we all listened intently.

"I have an announcement," Sam stood and spoke. We all watched him as he began talking.

"As you all know, Emily and I are starting our family," he was interrupted by cheers from a few of the guys.

"I believe that it is now time to leave my wolf behind and grow old with my imprint, and raise my family. It is my honor to pass on the Alpha title, and all of the responsibilities that come with it, to Jacob Black."

Jacob watched Sam, and none of us could decide what his expression was. Either it was happiness, or worry.

"Thanks, Sam," he said, nodding. Jacob stood up as Sam sat back down.

"I guess that this means that I must decide my betas. You all know how Seth stuck by me a few years ago a lot, and, even though he is a little late, he'll be my beta of this pack." A few cheers came from the crowd around us. I rolled the word around in my head a few times. Imprint. Was that what Jacob and Quil had with Nessie and Claire? I assumed so, but I didn't speak about it.

Jacob sat back down, and I noticed a bit of a tug, not physically, but mentally, to my left. I turned, seeing someone in the distance. Was this Seth? I could barely see his face. Everyone got back up and continued talking as usual before the story and fire. Renesmee was with Jacob, walking by the beach as she ran in and out of the water. I smiled at her- she seemed so happy. I stayed sitting by the fire, but the tug was continuing to grow. I finally turned, the man only feet from me.

He was tan like the others and his scent read shapeshifter, but his scent itself was a woodsy, nutty scent, along with what smelled like berries. He had short black hair, and looked to be about eighteen. And then, our eyes met, and I felt something off.

My world felt smaller, yet larger than it previously was. It felt as if there were a literal hole in my chest, in my soul, and suddenly, it was filled. Seth walked closer, kneeling in front of me.

"Hey, kiddo, what's your name?" he asked, flashing a smile at me. My eyes stayed locked with his dark brown orbs, not able to look away.

"Alister Koby," I said breathlessly. What happened? Was this that imprint thing that Sam spoke of?

Before Seth could speak, Jacob walked up to us, Nessie trailing behind.

"Kid.. Did you just..?" Seth looked up at him, staying level with me, and nodded silently. Seth looked back at me.

"She's like Renesmee," Jacob said. "Half and half." Seth simply nodded once again. I already felt like I'd known him for years, and he was like a big brother figure, a protective type of connection.

Hours later, Renesmee and I went home. I didn't bring up imprinting, as I wasn't sure if she knew yet, so I went to bed as soon as I got home, falling asleep quickly and silencing my swirling mind.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up immediately aware of the previous night. Renesmee slept at her house tonight, and I stayed in Edward's old room again. I sat up, noticing yet another folded set of clothing and a pair of flats. I furrowed my brow- who kept leaving me clothes? I assumed Alice, Esme, or Rosalie. I got changed in the bathroom again (a knee-length, maroon skirt and a white blouse), then headed downstairs. This time, Renesmee was not there. Bella and Edward were there, along with Jacob and Seth. I paused at the edge of the middle step, catching my breath.

I can't trust them all so easily; yet, I don't want to be rude and refuse to let them all in. I already trusted the Cullens, which I didn't mind, seeing as they were very trustworthy people, but Seth, now. I didn't know him, yet, I still want to trust him as if he were a big brother to me.

"...-act is, you imprinted on a child we know nothing about!" Jacob's voice whispered, hushed.

"It's not like I can help it, you should know that better than anybody el-" Seth.

"Boys," Bella said through clenched teeth. "Shut up, and listen to us."

A moment of silence passed, then Edward spoke.

"Renesmee is at Charlie's for the day, so we have time to sort this out, especially once everybody else gets home," he paused, taking a deep breath. "It is obvious that Renesmee cares a lot for Alister, but that does not mean that we can trust her. It also does not mean that we can't. She is just a child, yet, we do not know everything about who she is, which we must do if we are considering adopting her permanently as a part of this family, let alone this house."

I understood entirely as to what he meant and why he said what he did. I audibly walked down the stairs, and eyes turned to me.

"Good morning," I said softly, walking over leaning against the counter top.

"Morning, Ali," Bella said cheerily. She seemed to give Seth a look, and then looked back at me, then away. What was going on?

"Is it alright with you guys if I go to the beach?" I asked Bella and Edward nervously. They both said yes, and I took off. It didn't take long for footsteps to be beside me. I walked silently through the woods as Seth followed.

"Seth? You can walk next to me, you know. I don't bite shapeshifters," I chuckled, and he was immediately by my side. I felt that hole in my soul fill back up again. I looked at Seth's face, and he was looking down at me. I looked away, shy. I wasn't used to being looked at yet.

"Do you want me to explain?" he said as he looked back up at the path we were taking. I nodded silently.

"Imprinting," he said, pausing. "Is something.. it's hard to explain, kiddo. It's basically like.. it is my life duty to protect you, and we belong in each other's lives." Seth explained things as best he could, and I tried to understand.

"Like soul mates, but different. Like.. fated friends, for us," he explained. "I care about you, and I want to keep you safe."

I simply nodded. "I understand." I looked up at Seth, a thought instantly popping into my mind.

"Hey, you can change into a huge, furry wolf, right?" He laughed and said yes.

"Wanna race?" I said, smiling. I was naturally fast, but still a bit faster and stronger than most hybrids, apparently. Seth smirked, "I'm game."

Seth walked behind bushes, then came back, clothing tied around his furry ankle. He was a light brown all over, with darker gray and brown on his back, arms, paws, tail, and face. His furry belly was white. I walked up to him, standing right in front of him. Seth leaned down his large head to my height, and I reached up, stroking his cheek.

"You're an adorable wolfy," I mused, imitating a child's tone. He barked a laugh, and leaned back on his hind legs. I did the same.

"Ready, set.. go!" I shouted, running as fast as I could in the direction of first beach. Seth was beside me until the breaking of the trees to the sand, where he fell back a little bit, and I won. I jumped up and down, cheering. Seth smiled a wolfy smile, watching me dance.

The rest of the day was spent at the beach, and Seth helped me find rocks that I though were pretty. I decided then that my favorite color was green. He handed me two green pebbles, and I took them happily. We played at the beach until dark.

Seth took me home around seven, and everyone was there. As soon as we got there, everyone left the room, going to different areas of the house. Bella and Edward said goodnight to me as they left to go get Nessie and take her home for the night. I felt my stomach growl as I entered the kitchen, and Esme laughed softly, smiling down at me.

"I take it you're hungry, hon?" she asked, and I nodded in response. "Yes, ma'am."

"What do you like? We have a lot here," she said, going over to the fridge and opening it, waiting for my response.

"I really like cherries and grapes, Esme," I said, still shy, but coming around. She nodded and took out a container of grapes, placing a vine of some in a bowl and setting it at the table in front of me.

"Thank you," I said as she put the container back. She said it was no problem, and I happily ate, watching out the window at the trees at night. It was so beautiful here, and I was actually feeling very welcome here.

Once I finished the grapes, I threw the stem away, rinsing the bowl and putting it back, leaping onto the counter easily to put it in its rightful place in the top cupboard.

"Esme?" I called quietly, knowing she could hear very easily. I walked into the living room, seeing Esme sitting next to Carlisle, their hands together. I smiled- it was nice to see two people so happy together.

"Esme, is it alright if I use your shower? I haven't had an actual shower in a few days," I admitted, chuckling softly. She nodded and told me that I could, and I walked upstairs, taking a set of pajamas out of my bag and walking into the bathroom. I got a quick shower, towel drying my hair for a good ten minutes, and it thankfully dried quickly. I finally felt clean.

I went to bed, then, and I was finally feeling like I was somewhere I could call home.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke the next day to Renesmee excitedly shaking me by the shoulder. I was wide awake instantly. My body turned as I rolled over, "Yeah, Ness?" I asked her sleepily. She ripped the blankets off of me and grabbed my hand, pulling me out of bed.

"You got a letter!" she said, and I got up immediately. A letter? I had never received a letter in my entire life. I nodded and laughed, the girl still yanking on my hand. "I'm up, I'm up."

She ran downstairs before warning me that Esme had some fresh fruit for me and had made pancakes for Nessie. I stretched my arms and legs, the scent of pancakes and fruit filling my lungs. I changed my clothes- a red long-sleeved shit and jeans, and proceeded to walk downstairs. Renesmee was waiting expectantly at the bottom of the stairs, a small, red letter with a stamp on it, addressed to me. I raised an eyebrow, taking it from her hands and thanking her. My hands shook slightly at the cursive V on the stamp. Before I could open my mouth, Bella and Edward asked Renesmee to go into a different room to be polite. I felt a cold hand on my back and smelt a scent I only barely did before- Rosalie. I looked behind me at her face, which looked pained.

"It's from the Volturi, Ali," she stated, taking a seat next to me at the kitchen table. "Do you want some privacy, or should we stay here?" I hesitated.

"Uh.. Rosalie, can you stay, please?" I asked, not used to so many people caring for me. The rest of the family left the room, and my shaky hands proceeded to open the letter. I dug my nail under the stamp, tearing it open gently and pulling out the folded piece of paper. My eyes instantly darted to Rosalie in fear, worry, and even slight anger. Instantly, my negativity washed away and was replaced with calmness. I mumbled a thanks to Jasper and continued unfolding the letter. Rosalie rubbed my back reassuringly and stayed silent as I began reading.

_Dearest Alister Koby,_

_The Volturi and all its guard send their fullest apologies for the misunderstanding before. I would be pleased to make your acquaintance someday this fine summer. We have heard rumor of your existence and your gift, and would like to meet with you one day. _

_It is our pleasure to know that you have managed to live and that the Olympian Coven has taken you in. _

_Again, our sincerest apologies._

_Signed, _

_Aro of the Volturi_

I swear that my mouth was hanging open. Anger was boiling in my blood and I could feel my face heating with an angry blush.

"Al-"

"No," I said simply. I took the letter in my hand and crumpled it, standing up quickly from the table. Tears were welling in my eyes.

"Ali-" Rose began.

"No!" I yelled, the tears making streaks down my face rapidly. I ran out of the house, careful not to break the door as I slammed it in a rush. I ran into the woods, sobs making their way up my throat. I made it maybe a hundred yards from the house when I fell to my knees, my face in my hands. I felt raindrops- my feelings were producing a small rainstorm. I sobbed into my hands and screamed, "An apology?! A stinking apology?! You killed my damn parents!" I felt my throat becoming sore and my voice cracking. In seconds, cold arms wrapped around me- it was Rosalie. I accepted the embrace, sobbing into her shoulder and inhaling her honey-like scent as I inhaled shakily. Cold, hard hands rubbed my back soothingly. I wrapped my arms shakily around Rosalie, crying even harder.

"Those jerks!" I yelled, my voice muffled by her shoulder. Jerks was the only word that I could think to fit and to be acceptable for my age.

We sat like that for at least an hour when Rosalie's head snapped up and she pulled me to my feet carefully. She put her hands on my cheeks and wiped my tears away with her thumbs.

"Alister, they're the Volturi, you can't turn down a meeting with them- they'll think something is up. Alice just had a vision, but I'm not sure of what it was yet, however, I'm almost sure it was about the Volturi. You can do this, you're a strong girl." Her golden eyes stared into mine caringly and she kissed my forehead. We walked back slowly, and I unwrinkled the note in my hands, holding it with a tight grip. The rain let up entirely now that I had calmed down. We walked inside, and Alice approached me.

"Come sit with us," she said in a kind tone, but still stressed. I nodded silently and sat on the couch between Renesmee and Bella. People who didn't have a seat stood. My mind instantly clouded with a question from Nessie as she placed her hand on mine. Are you okay? What's going on? You look like you've been crying. I smiled sadly at her and shrugged. "Everything's okay, Ness."

"Everyone, I had a vision.." Alice began. "The Volturi will be visiting to see who Alister is, what her gift is, what she is like. They want us to be there too, but I only saw myself, Seth, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle. I'm assuming that Bella, Edward, Jacob, and Renesmee will be staying here. Good news is, I see it ending will.." she breathed a sigh of relief. "But things can change, we all know that."

I looked at her, thankful for her telling me this. "When?" was all my throat could squeak out.

"Next week I believe, either Monday or Tuesday." I shuddered. That gave us four or five days.

"It'll be okay," Renesmee reassured me, flashing visions of her incident with them. I smiled at her and nodded my head once. Her brown eyes were full of hope, but I know that she accepted that it could go bad. I looked around, and I saw golden and brown eyes on me. I was so thankful that these people were so caring towards me.

_**Three days**_** later**

We spend the last couple days talking in depth of the game plan, which was pretty simple. I would speak with the Volturi, but with Seth and Rosalie by my side. Rosalie, ever since I had come here, has been showing me very.. motherly tendencies. She has been helping me pick out clothes (with Alice's help, of course), making me food, hunting with me, and she even had a talk with Seth yesterday. About what, I'm not sure, but I'd assume my safety and the confrontation.

I went to bed that night after saying goodbye to Nessie, Bella, and Edward for the next two days. Seth asked to stay with me so I felt safer, and I gladly accepted. He laid on the bed next to me, arms behind his head. I rolled and turned to him, cold, as tonight it was below freezing outside and I was shivering slightly. I knew that Seth was just slightly warmer than me, and, once I told him that I was cold, he quickly opened his arms for me. I climbed onto my brother-like wolf's lap, pulling my arms to my chest and leaning against him , listening to his steady, thrumming heartbeat.

"Seth?" I mumbled sleepily.

"Hm?"

"Thank you." I fell asleep quickly after he placed a gentle kiss on the top of my head. For once, I left my bear on my side of the bed, lonely.

I awoke the next morning, sweating. I was still sitting with Seth the way I was the previous night, but the blankets were over us and he was snoring heavily. I snickered, patting his cheek lightly. Toda was the day. His eyes opened slowly, dark brown orbs looking at me. I chuckled again.

"Good morning, wolfy," I said, using his now-probably permanent nickname. He laughed lightly, letting me go to get dressed. I was sure he had fallen back asleep when I walked back in, wearing a dark green dress with black leggings that Alice had picked out for me. We were all silent all morning. Seth was awake and waiting for me, zipping my bag. He handed it to me and I put it on my back, sighing worriedly.

"What if things go wrong?" I asked as Seth stood up, stretching. He stopped, looking at me sadly. He kneeled to my height and put his hands softly on my shoulders.

"I will not let any harm come to you, Alister," he said, honesty written all over his expression. His eyes held deep adoration and care. I smiled softly, hugging him around his neck.

"Thank you, Seth."

We continued down the stairs where everyone waited for us. The Volturi would be in a clearing near the house in roughly half an hour, which gave us more than enough time. I took a deep breath, leading the way to the door.

"Shall we?" I asked quietly, opening the front door. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Jasper lead the way. Seth stayed by my side, and Rosalie and Emmett stayed close to me. I could feel Jasper calming me, and I thanked him. We got there ten minutes early, and we all waited. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Thank you, everyone. I don't know what I'd do without you all. I owe you all so mu-" I was cut off by Carlisle, who smiled caringly in my direction.

"You don't owe us anything. Family protects family."

I almost got teary-eyed at that, but then I heard footsteps. In a minute, roughly twenty cloaked figures appeared before us, and one spoke first.

"We have come to see the hybrid Alister," he spoke boldly. Seth had phased halfway there, and stood next to me. It was Carlisle and Esme in front, and Seth and myself were flanked my Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper. Rosalie walked towards the formation with myself and Seth. I could practically feel my heart beating out of my ribcage. We stopped two feet away from the three who stood in front.

"Ah, young Alister Koby. It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Aro, and my brothers here are Caius and Marcus," he said, motioning to the two beside him. They all looked.. angry, but calm.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Aro," I said, nodding my head once, Seth let out a low, protective growl, and Rosalie took my hand in hers. Emmett wasn't far behind us.

"And your talent.. is that of the elements, yes?" Marcus asked.

I looked to Rosalie, making sure I was to tell them, and then, I felt a sharp, agonizing pain in my head, spreading through my body. I fell to my knees instantly, holding my head. I let out a scream, and I could just barely hear Rosalie over me. Carlisle told Seth to stay back, which he obeyed, but he was growling with his teeth bared.

"You don't need to hurt her! She'll tell you everything, she's just a child, she's scared!" Rosalie shrieked in a hiss. The pain faded away and I lay panting. Rosalie helped me to my feet, and I stared daggers at the one I know caused this. She was smirking at me. Jane. I let out a low, throaty growl at her, before turning to Aro, Caius, and Marcus.

"Yes, I can influence and call the elements. I am also working with weather now, as well." I spoke nervously, waiting for another attack, but none came.

"Interesting," Caius said slowly.

Aro held out his hand, beckoning for mine. I gave it to him hesitantly, and suddenly, I could feel him in my mind. My green and hazel orbs stared blankly at them, Rosalie holding my other hand. Seth stood, the hair on his back sticking up. He normally wasn't aggressive, but I knew he was fearful for me and that he was just trying to protect me. As Aro let go of my hand, he watched me with intent eyes.

"I apologize deeply for your parents' deaths," he said, sounding sincere. I nodded silently, not sure of what to say. "I'm afraid we must be leaving now, Alister. I apologize for the trouble we have caused in your life. We will meet again I hope, under somewhat better terms, I hope."

"Yes, I hope so, too, Aro." I said quietly, my voice shaking. They retreated, eyes on us he entire time. I finally exhaled, stress filling my head still. Again? I'd have to see them again? I sighed, turning to my family.

"Thank you, everyone. Uh.. are things.. alright, now?" I asked all of them. Carlisle nodded.

"Yes, we can head home now."

When we got back, I was emotionally numb. My head spun, having seen my parents' murderers without being able to say anything that I felt I needed to. Seth stayed with me, and I laid against his shoulder, inhaling his scent. It calmed me, relieving my stress headache. Rosalie also sat next to me, and I fell asleep without trying to. I awoke an hour or two later to the whole family in the living room with us, Renesmee, Edward, Bella, and Jacob included. I sat up, rubbing sleep out of my eyes.

"Hey," I sad sleepily, smiling slightly at my family. Rosalie draped an arm around my shoulders as Esme smiled happily. They all seemed.. happy.

"We have an important question to ask you, Ali," Esme spoke. Renesmee was beaming.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Would you like to stay here, permanently, as a Cullen?" My face lit up at Esme's words and tears poked at my eyes.

"I.. I don't know what to say.." I said, sniffling back tears. Rosalie smiled down at me.

"We'd like to legally adopt you, Emmett and I, as our daughter. Is that okay?" she asked, smiling as her eyes were rimmed with red.

I nodded happily, hugging Rosalie.

"And you never thought we'd have a child," Emmett chuckled. In seconds, I was in a huge hugging circle with vampires, a fellow hybrid, and two shape shifters. I was near bawling at the end of the hug.

"Legally, we need to list you as Esme's adopted daughter, and not Rosalie's, so there aren't any questions or any suspicions, of course." Carlisle stated. I nodded happily.

"I'd be more than glad to be a Cullen," I said, my voice raw. I sniffled, a permanent smile on my face. Renesmee ran and hugged me again.

"Cousins!" she shouted, and I laughed.

"Yeah, Ness, cousins."

I had a family. My parents may not be my biological parents, but they cared for me and loved me all the same. I rolled the name over and over in my head that night as I laid in bed. Alister Koby Cullen. I was more than glad to be a daughter to any of them, especially Rosalie or Esme, even Bella looked at me a certain way that reminded me of how Rosalie did. I smiled, falling asleep happy for the first time in a long, long time.


End file.
